


as the rest of you

by whatisadestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Castiel, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisadestiel/pseuds/whatisadestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem about castiel and dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the rest of you

hello there  
soldier with tired eyes  
is your soul  
as weary  
as the rest of you?

hello  
vessel with the broken back  
is your conscience  
as heavy  
as the weight on your shoulders?

hello  
human with the glass heart  
is it  
as fragile  
as the lies you force through your teeth?

hello  
man with no fear  
are you  
as faithless  
as you say you are?

hello again  
my friend with emerald eyes  
your soul  
is as beautiful  
as the rest of you.

(goodbye  
stranger with obsidian eyes  
you do not need me  
anymore  
as much as i need you)


End file.
